Banana Split
by Kazukage
Summary: Sasuke gets his revenge, and wins. the sequel to "popsicle"


Sasuke smirked, it had only been a few days after the incident, and now he was about to get his sweet revenge. After Naruto had blatantly said that he wished to fuck Sasuke, the wheels began turning to screw him over. Literally. Not one to ever be outdone, Sasuke had planned long and hard on his revenge, and decided on the perfect way to get back at Naruto. Tsunade was holding a party…an ice-cream party, all because Sasuke hinted, rather blatantly stated that the ninjas around here needed a day off.

And now, sitting on the bar watching as Naruto walked in with Sakura and Kakashi the plan was ready to be put into action. Sakura smiled as they walked over to him, taking seats around the bar Naruto on his left, with Kakashi and Sakura on his right. He didn't smile as they sat, merely nodded and motioned to the small blue menu in front of him. "There's a selection, get what you want. It's all on the Hokage."

Naruto smiled, "Free ice-cream? Yeah!"

They talked, about whatever they talked about when their ice cream arrived. Sakura had a hot fudge sundae, Kakashi had a chocolate milkshake, Naruto got orange swirl, and Sasuke get a banana split. They all dug in, Kakashi stole Sakura's spoon several times and was happily picking off the peanuts while she stole his milkshake, Naruto was talking to Hinata, who had walked up behind Sasuke and was happily content when he had finished his bowl and Hinata left to find Ino.

"So, do you know why Tsunade decided to throw this party?" Naruto looked around Sasuke, leaning on the bar to look at Kakashi and Sakura.

"No idea, but I'm very happy she did. I love ice-cream! Did you want any of my sundae, Sasuke?" Sakura held up a spoonful of the chocolate covered ice-cream, but Sasuke shook his head motioning to his split.

"Later." He took a spoonful of the strawberry syrup covered ice-cream and offered it to Sakura, "Here, its orgasmic." Naruto watched as Sakura leaned in, placing her hands on the bar and took the ice-cream. She smiled, licking her lips.

"That _is_ good, Naruto, you should try some." Smirking to himself, Sasuke took a huge spoonful of the icy treat and held it out to Naruto. As Naruto leaned in to take the spoon, it dropped out of Sasuke's hand and landed with small 'splat' on Naruto's pants.

"Oops, let me clean that up." Sasuke smirked, grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the quickly melting treat, brushing over Naruto's crotch. "There, all clean." He threw the towel out, taking up another scoop of ice-cream, this time with pineapple and chocolate sauce. He held it directly in front of him offering it to Naruto. "Too much for you to handle?" Sasuke put the spoon in his mouth and took half the ice cream. Swallowing, he licked his lips and offered the spoon to Naruto once more. Smiling when he saw that Naruto had gotten uncomfortable

This time, Naruto took the ice-cream from Sasuke, savoring the sweet flavor for a moment, before swallowing and looking at Sasuke…who was licking up the extra ice-cream from the last banana in his dish. Naruto swallowed, this was making him uncomfortable. Sasuke was almost done when he dropped his spoon, bending down to get it, he brushed Naruto-again. Naruto bit his lip to hold in the groan.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke bit the banana, chewing it as Naruto sighed and glared at him. "No, then don't play with me." He got up, leaving Naruto alone in the sea of ninjas.

"Fuck him." Naruto stood, knowing that no one paid him any mind as he walked out, he looked around finally finding Sasuke walking towards the middle of town. "Sasuke!" He walked up to him, "You got off, and I haven't yet! It's not fair!"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, "We'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

He won, he knew he won; it was quite obvious to him that he won when Naruto grabbed him and kissed him.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read 'Popsicle', and to those who reviewed and favourited my boredom in foods class.

zerofangirl: Here's a sequel!  
Ihaconch: teehee  
Kyuu Namikaze: the revenge has been acomplished


End file.
